Enabler
by Odd Fangirl
Summary: Yao loves his dear Ivan more than he can say. It's only natural the he expresses his love through his best talent: Cooking. When their strange love becomes stranger, Yao begins to realize that even good intentions lead to unintended consequences. RoChu. Weight Gain. Being revised.
1. Ravenous Appetite

Yao is a strong, independent country with four thousand years of history. If anyone was falling in love, it would be the other person. Yao did not need to be in love with anyone, he has lasted how long without anyone else? Thousands of years. Yet, here he is in love with Ivan.

Ivan Braginsky is still the tallest person Yao has ever met, towering over him at nearly six feet. He fairs on the larger size of the scales, Yao can tell these things just by looking at him. Ivan always wore his tan coat with his pin and wore that long, heavy military coat indoors despite it being warm in China. He work brown gloves and a tan scarf indoors as well. His thick green pants were as far from practical in the climate. He wore heavy wool lined brown boots made such a racket on his floor you could always hear him coming. Like an impending storm. He has worn all theses heavy garments and yet has not complained once that he is hot. He has such a low tolerance for the cold.

Ivan's body and manner is terrifying to the core, but his face tells a different story. Yao has not yet seen the country stop smiling for more than a minute. Ivan's skin is extremely pale, like ancient white rice powder or a china doll. His face is round and childish from the soft cheeks with a pale rosy tint. Ivan's a natural ashen blonde, that looks like snow in the light. His hair has a bit of wave to it, but most without hawk eyes like Yao would not notice. His bangs fall over on the left side of his face and do not obscure anything. What made the biggest impression was his eyes and nose. Ivan has a large and prominent nose, which made Yao's look tiny in comparison. Ivan also posses violet eyes, which Yao had never seen in a person before that day. His eyes look like amethysts in the sunlight, ethereal in nature.

Yao fell in love as quick as a flash of lightning. Their instant attraction was evident to everyone, but especially to Yao, who was the one who instigated the relationship in the first place. He wasn't going to waste time waiting for the perfect moment, he made if perfect and confessed his feelings clearly and without doubt. Yao may have been intimidated, blushing and shaking like a leaf, but he had said just the right things because Ivan said yes. Just as quickly as Yao put it all together, the two were officially a thing. They were always the odd couple: Ivan was everything Yao wasn't. Ivan was a tall, pale, blonde, with childish tendency with purple eyes and a taste for vodka. Yao was a not that pale, short, black haired boy with thousands of year of maturity with yellow eyes and a taste for fine cuisine. The two didn't quite fit together, but they did in more ways than they thought. The pair was quite alone and isolated in their childhoods and had many cracks, both mental and physical that brought back painful memories. Ivan needed discipline and Yao needed someone to take care of. In the end of it all, they complimented each other perfectly. They weren't lonely when they were together, and it's something few countries will understand, if any.

When Ivan passes off the news that his boss is allowing him to stay at Yao's house, the couple is ecstatic. Yao says Ivan can stay in his room, since they have been together for years. After all, Yao's house is quite on the spacious side and needs a new occupant. Now the pair can stay together for more than just official business and meet ups afterward. They can live together in harmony, just like yin and yang. It will be nice for Yao to cook for more than just himself and wake up with someone by his side instead of being alone.

When Yao hears a knock at the door while having afternoon tea on his living room table this fateful day he knows it can only be his Ivan. He isn't expecting anyone else. Yao gets up from the floor and dusts off his red robe with gold decorations, wearing black pants and fine slippers. He tightens his ponytail holding back his ink black hair except for some strands that are not quite long enough. This is the first time in a long time the two would be cohabiting and Yao wants to look nice for Ivan. They are a couple after all, no matter how strange they may be.

He walks to the door of his home and opens it wide. It is a long trip from Russia to China but it is worth it seeing his face again. Ivan is here, with his ashen blonde hair, violet eyes that Yao could look in forever. Ivan isn't dressed up, just wearing that same old tan scarf, tan long coat and green pants with wool lined boots that he usually is seen in. Ivan is grinning ear to ear and without missing a beat picks up his smaller lover and holds him closely in his arms.

"I missed you so much, Yao-Yao! I am so happy we can be united again!" Ivan just about squeezes the life out of Yao before he returns the hug to his tall lover.

"I missed you too, Ivan." Yao says, disregarding how embarrassing it is to be picked up like a child by your lover. Ivan means well in the gesture though.

Yao wraps his arms around his scarf covered neck and kisses him on the lips, per the usual greeting. Their lips part futher as their mouths lock together, Yao holding on tightly to the Russian Oh, how they miss each other. Yao kisses away the bitterness of his mouth from the vodka while Ivan enjoys the sweet nectar taste of Yao's. They both come up for air and Ivan lets Yao back on the ground.

"Come in Ivan, you must be tired from you trip. I know it is a bit of a trek to come here." Yao says while motioning him to enter.

Ivan comes inside the house, bags in tow excited to be back yet again to be within these walls. "Thank you, I am just happy to be with you again Yao-Yao."

"Do you still remember where our room is?" Yao asks.

"First door on the left." Ivan doesn't forget important things like this.

"Ivan, you can just place your bags on the bed for now, I want you to join me for tea."

"Alright!" Ivan goes down a hallway passing Yao's tea table in the living room to their bedroom.

Ivan opens the door to Yao and Ivan's now collective room. It is the master bedroom, so it is large and spacious. There is a bed large enough for two, A wardrobe of Yao's elaborate to simple clothing, stuffed animals carefully arranged on a shelf, a computer fit for Yao's overuse of the internet, a vanity which Yao will never admit to possessing and several other empty pieces of bamboo furniture that will once again be occupied with Ivan's belongings. The entire room was red, everything from a pretty silk screen to the walls and the bed sheets. Ivan's lover has a passion for obtaining good fortune. His room is arranged according to an ancient Chinese method that Ivan forgets the name of, right down to candles and other kick-nacks. He walks into the large room, which even had it's own bathroom and places his bags onto the bed as Yao instructs. The Russian happily sighs as he closes the door and walks down the hallway back to the tea table in the living room where Yao is. There is another cup on the opposite side of him just for Ivan.

Ivan kneels on his legs to sit down at the short tea table across from Yao. Yao is enjoying his tea with fond memories.

"Ivan, it feels like just yesterday you were here." Yao smiles. "It is so nice to have you back in this house with me." His honey eyes meet Ivan's amethyst eyes.

Ivan holds the warm cup of tea in both his gloved hands. "It's nice to be back, Yao-Yao."

"I've been preparing for a traditional Chinese dinner for us tonight. If you don't mind me cooking this time."

"No, not at all. I've missed your cooking as well Yao-Yao! You are so talented at it." Ivan says.

Yao waves it off, "I try my best."

"Yao-Yao?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Ivan smiles

"I love you too, Ivan." Yao smiles back.

* * *

Just before Dinner, while Ivan is putting away his packed bags, Yao begins working in his true domain: the kitchen. Cooking is his passion, creating traditional Chinese foods made at their very best. With a variety of flavors and textures with a variety of ingredients, Yao can't help but hum in happiness while cooking fine cuisine for Ivan and himself. It is a small kitchen but Yao never lets anyone else in the kitchen while he is cooking. Just a wok and a spoon among few other tools, he begins to work his magic over a hot stove. Yao is cooking up everything from rice and noodles dishes, to soups and dumplings along side steamed buns.

Yao always overdid it in the kitchen, but variety of food is important in the diet. The end result is usually enough to feed a small army for several days. It is not just him eating around here anymore though. Besides, it's a celebration of having Ivan back, they should enjoy themselves. Yao places the china in preparation for two at the dinning room table with chopsticks and a cup with green tea with a bowl of plain white rice. Alongside it is various dishes from all parts of his grand country. It is perfect. Now all it needs is guests.

"Ivan! Dinner is ready!" Yao announces. Everything is right on schedule.

The sounds of heavy military boots come into the dining room as Ivan walks in. His eyes go wide at the amount of dishes on the table, but then again Yao is used to feeding more than one mouth. There is something of everything to please every pallet, and that's just the way Yao did things. Ivan thinks it's amazing having someone such as his love Yao to cook for him as well.

"This is amazing Yao-Yao! It all looks so good." Ivan compliments, pulling up his chair at the table.

"Now you should eat, it's been a long day. What, with you traveling all the way from Russia." Yao says beginning to pick food out of different dishes with his chopsticks through skill and grace.

Ivan still thinks it is a strange practice, but apparently that is how you are suppose to eat this type of food. Ivan mimics Yao and picks out various dishes, something old, something new and exciting. He places larger portions on his plate compared to Yao.

Yao knows for a fact that the large country eats more in one sitting than he can in two days. Ivan is a larger country, and could certainly work off the calories, what with all the hard labor in Russia. Variety is the cornerstone of Chinese cuisine, after all the variety is good for your health and vitality. Almost every dish had some sort of vegetable inside of it anyhow. After a while, Yao stops eating, leaving a small portion of food and resting his chopsticks down.

Ivan feels a twinge of guilt eating all this wonderful food while his lover just sits there. Little did he know, he finishes everything on the table, leaving no morsel. He places his chopsticks on the table. Yao, trying to be a good host, gets more of his food for Ivan. Once he comes back out of the kitchen yet again, the table is back to the state of being filled with various all look fantastic, after all they were made by hand for him and his lover.

Ivan continues eating little bites of the great food Yao has made despite wanting to stop eating. How many dishes has he polished off? Ten? Maybe more? How is he still hungry? He looks across the table over to Yao, who seems content on just drinking some green tea. Ivan's face feels hot. It is more than a bit embarrassing to have such an appetite compared to the person you're dining with, especially when that happens to be your lover as well. It is too hard to say no when his food is right in front of you.

"I must be hungry from the trip." Ivan tries to explain.

"I assumed so. It's fine Ivan, really." Yao waves him off. "Eat until you are full."

The Russian is back to picking out various parts of dishes, trying to taste a bit of everything. It's healthy right? He almost eats every morsel until about a third of the way through. He places his chopsticks down for the second time. Until is stomach growls.

Yao is giving him the glare. "Ivan, it's alright. Continue." He motions for him to keep eating.

Ivan sighs slightly , and picks up his utensils again. He finishes off another round of dishes on to find them quickly replaced. Ivan really has no idea what's going on so he just keeps eating. Yao isn't glaring anymore. Ivan keeps going until about a fourth of the way, where he leaves some on his plate and puts down the sticks. Yao know this means he is full, and begins taking things away to be stored, while Ivan trails close behind with some dishes from the table he has gone through.

"Can I help in anyway?" Ivan asks putting the piled up dishes next to the sink. Yao is busy putting away the rest of the helpings of cuisine in the fridge.

"Feel free to do the dishes if you'd like. Just don't stress yourself." Yao says.

Ivan looks as the amount of dishes he should clean and feels a harder twinge of guilt. He is the one who ate it all so he should clean them up. Ivan takes off his warm gloves and starts washing the china off with sudsy water. Eventually, Yao joins him to help once everything has been put away.

In a warm silence they pair finishes up the dishes. The Russian puts on his gloves back on and Yao wipes his hands off on a towel near the kitchen sink.

"I've got to clean the kitchen, Ivan feel free to do whatever you would like." Yao smiles staring up a basin of soapy water again to clean off some of the mess he made while cooking.

"I think I'll take a nap, wake me when you're done." Ivan feels the fatigue from the trip here.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you." Ivan leaves the kitchen and walks with his heavy boots to their bedroom in the hallway on the left.

He opens the door and goes over to the bed, kicking off his heavy boots. Ivan feels a bit sad that has eaten all that food and yet Yao did not, however he is a bigger country after all. He yawns. The trip to China is long and not very fun. Ivan puts his heavy coat on top of his dresser and walks back to the bed to snuggle into the silk sheets. The red sheets smell faintly of Yao, a sweet sent of flowers. Ivan drifts off in no time at all.

* * *

"...Ivan" a voice said. Ivan recognizes the voice immediately. It is Yao.

Ivan sits up in the red silk covered bed to Yao's attention to find his lover sitting on the side of the bed, looking back at Ivan's violet eyes

"Did you have a good nap?" Yao asks looking fondly at his lover.

"Yes." Ivan says, he cannot help but let out a small yawn. Yao smiles at how cute Ivan is like this.

"Good. I'm glad that you're satif-"

There is a small growl coming from his stomach.

"Ivan? Are you still hungry?" Yao asks.

"Maybe a little bit." Ivan says shyly. "But there's no need to-" He protests.

Yao places his hand over Ivan's mouth swiftly. "I will have something ready in a moment."

He takes his hand off of Ivan's mouth, getting off the side of the bed walking towards the door, leaving the bedroom. Ivan springs our of bed and runs out the door of their bedroom into the hallway, trailing behind Yao.

"Yao, this isn't necessary, I'm fine really." Ivan down plays his hunger.

"Ivan, it's nothing to be ashamed about honestly." Yao says, "Besides, it's important to me that you are taken care of properly."

Ivan is flattered, but he continues to protest the gesture.

"To be honest, I don't know what's wrong with me. I usually don't eat this much! Maybe I'm possessed!" Ivan has never eaten this much in one day in his entire lifetime. It is a strange occurrence.

"You're just a larger country than I am Ivan. You obviously need the calories." Says Yao. Not in a mocking way, but in a wise manner.

Yao turns around and Ivan stops dead in his tracks. "Ivan," Yao says putting his small hands on Ivan's chest. "I love you. I care about your well being. If I did not care I wouldn't do all this."

Ivan still has trouble understanding love to it's full extent, as his heart has be broken many times before, but he does believe Yao's kind words and tender touch. It would be silly for him to go to all this trouble about this if he did not care. It has to be because he is in love with Ivan. Despite his apparent flaws.

Yao continues walking down the hallway back to the kitchen while Ivan follows, sitting in his chair once again as he reaches the dining room. He can hear Yao working in the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" He angrily whispers to his stomach. "I am trying to not be a problem."

Yao carries to the table interesting dishes this time around, some looking like little tarts while others are jiggly blocks of something that Ivan is unfamiliar with. Yao also gives Ivan a small cup of green tea. Instead of chopsticks, Ivan receives a spoon and a small bowl.

"I thought you might like some dessert." Yao says smiling before sipping his tea. He usually holds the bottom of the cup with his other hand. He is elegant in every little thing he does.

Ivan realizes as he is eating these strange jiggly blocks that they are various jellies, except for one which is coconut. He enjoys the coconut ones. Yao says is a form of a custard. Yao himself has a small little tart while Ivan has some egg custard. It isn't that sweet, but it is dense. This must silence the savage beast he calls his stomach. Going through most of the various sweets, and all of his green tea, Ivan left a bit left. If Yao is not convinced.

"Are you positive about that, Ivan?" Yao questions.

"Yes, I am satisfied." Ivan says smiling eye closed.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" His lover pushes more coconut puddings toward him. Ivan does love those little things.

"Well...Maybe just one more." Ivan says unsure.

Ivan means it. But, Yao keeps encouraging him to eat more, so who is he to say no? One pudding became around three, by the time Ivan puts down his spoon. He pushes the bowl away from his spot at the table. Yao waits for a growl, but nothing comes.

Yao walks over to Ivan and runs a small hand through his ashen blonde hair, tracing the slight wave in it. Yao's honey eyes gaze downward. "I love you Ivan." He says softly.

Yao then takes most of the dishes back into the kitchen, while Ivan gathers up the rest and follows behind him. Yao takes the dishes from Ivan despite his protests.

"It's just a couple of dishes Ivan, I can handle it." Yao says.

Ivan turns around and begins walking to the bedroom. He goes down the hall into their room and sits on top of the now messy red silk covered bed.

"What are you? A bottomless pit?" He asks his stomach. It only makes gurgles back and Ivan sighs flopping back onto the red bed. Is he cursed? He must be.

The food is great, he has to admit. Much better than back home. Yao can cook better than Ivan can. He can get used to this feeling of happiness within him. After all, if it is made by hand, it is made with love. Just like his scarf. He snuggles his face into the warm scarf round his neck. It makes him feel warm and loved. Just like Yao's soft traces through his hair. He has trouble understanding, but he has no trouble feeling love. Yao expresses his love through his cooking, and Ivan happily obliged. He does love Yao more than he can express in any language. Even though he nags, commands, forces, and is downright picky about things. Everyone has their faults, Ivan would know.

Yao peeks into the slightly darker room to see if Ivan is sleeping. He is not so he proceeds to lay next to him on the bed. They turn so their faces meet. Yao runs his small hand down the side of Ivan's cheek with the back of his hand. Ivan takes the band out of Yao's hair letting his ink black hair spread across the silk of the bed. Ivan took off his gloves and ran his fingers through the dark tresses. Those honey eyes met the shining amethyst of Ivan's eyes.

"This is what I miss the most, Ivan." Yao says at barley a whisper.

"I know, my little sunflower, I miss it too." Ivan says

Yao slowly moves from laying down to sitting on the side of the bed striping off his red shirt pulling it of his head in a single motion. There is a large scar across his thin back. He lets the shirt fall to the floor while Ivan watches the whole time.

"Like what you see?" He asks in a seductive tone.

Ivan blushes hard. "More than anything."

"What are we waiting for then?" Yao asks.

Ivan sits up on the bed and Yao comes closer to Ivan until he can hold his lover in his arms. Yao gently parts Ivan's lips with his tongue, pulling him closer by grabbing onto his scarf and forcing Ivan's body closer to his. Ivan keeps running his hands through Yao's long and beautiful ink black hair gently pushing his head toward his. Their hands kept touching each other in various places, exploring territories previously unknown until the pair were out of breath.

Yao took both of his hands and forces the younger nation to lock eyes with him. Honey meets amethyst.

"I love you, no matter what happens Ivan, I will always love you. Don't you forget that." Yao says in a serious yet gentle tone, running a hand through his ashen waves.

"I love you too, my little sunflower." Ivan says squeezing Yao's other hand tightly in his. "I will not forget. I promise."

Ivan lays back on the red silk of the bed. Yao leans over Ivan and they lock into a loving embrace. They kiss, exploring their mouths which the couple had so much missed. They are reunited once again, body and souls and they explored their bodies with gentle touches. Yao takes Ivan's undershirt and practically rips it off in need of Ivan's flesh against his. They to their fullest extent touch and caress with such intensity until they pant for breath. Desire controls them, going at each other until they can no longer stand the other lover's mere touch.

Once they both have had their fill of each other they lay down, holding hands. Both lovers need a moment to catch their breath again. Ivan is the first to speak, he rolls over on his side and Yao does on the opposite side so they meet face to face. Ivan runs his fingers through his dark tresses again.

"You, my little sunflower, must also remember that I will always love you no matter what the circumstances. Promise me this." Ivan says.

Yao holds Ivan's hand that is on the side of his face now. "I will never forget, I promise on my honor Ivan."

"Good night Ivan." Yao kisses him on the lips.

"Good night Yao-Yao." Ivan yawns.

The last thing Ivan sees before falling sound asleep is the the sweet face of his beloved.

* * *

Welcome dear readers! Odd Fangirl here with my first ever (but rewritten) Weight Gain fanfiction! No weight gain yet, you'll have to be patient for the next chapter for details on that.

Some important things to note about this fanfiction:

-Weight will be described not through numbers but words. No numbers. None.

-There is a plot, and there is conflict throughout. This is fiction first, weight gain fanfiction second.

-If you notice anything OCC or lacking in personality as far as characters go, please say something.

If you are enjoying the Fanfiction as much as I am writing it, please review! I appreciate the support and any critiques on my writing in general. Thank you.


	2. Weight Gain

Ivan has always been sensitive about the topic of his weight. If anyone dare ask, Ivan will just reply with a smile that all too familiar phrase that he is simply possessing big bones. Yao does not like to chance fate, so he never knows how much Ivan weighs in the past or the present. Ivan prefers it that way, Yao assumes. At this point in their lovely cohabitation, however, Yao must admit he is curious. It is obvious is larger than he was before. The way his large coat falls on his frame tells all. How weight has he gained? It appears to Yao to be more than several pounds, that is for sure. He is a wise country so, he will not ask despite his curiosity. Yao does not want to upset Ivan about his weight anyway. It is not Yao's business, so he stays out of it.

This new weight must be because of Ivan's appetite. After the first day, it seems to have slown down to a reasonable pace. However, that did not last long. Before Yao knows it, he was back cooking for more that one person just for Ivan's stomach. Ivan's appetite does not show any signs of being satisfied no matter how much Yao tries to cut it back just a little, the first thing to protest is that stomach. Ivan wants to be coy about it and ignore the fact that his stomach constantly needs to be filled, not wanting to get into the topic of weight. The Russian tries to pass it off as nothing important and that he can go without a full stomach for one day. Yet, the moment Yao hears his stomach growling, his motherly instincts kick in. Yao is stuck between not wanting to say anything to Ivan, and wanting to bring it up.

Ivan does not have a fast metabolism by any means. If anything it's the slowest Yao has seen. Even though he knows for a fact that most of Russia is built on hard labor, it doesn't seem to prevent Ivan from being larger than the rest of the nations. If anything, Yao has never really seen Ivan skinny in his lifetime. Ivan has always been larger in some way, whether that be height of weight. That is just how Ivan is. Yao should not care so much about this since the fact of the matter is this: Ivan is bigger. Always. There is nothing Yao can do to change that. He doesn't mind the fact that his lover out does him in every way, he is stronger, larger and taller. Yao does have a couple thousands of years of wisdom and discipline as a foothold in the relationship, making him the dominate. Yao can be intimating fighter with words and weapons when he needs to be. Yet, Yao wants to hold his tongue. He can visually understand what is going on.

"Yao-Yao? Did you not feel like cooking that much today?" Ivan asks.

"Oh not this morning, I thought something simple might be nice for a change." Yao lies through his teeth, stirring his food.

"Yao-Yao, It is not nice to lie to the person you love." Ivan frowns putting down his spoon. "What is really the matter? Are alright? You usually make such a fancy spread. I'm a bit disappointed."

Don't make him mention it. "Well, you see Ivan I just thought this would be best for you." Yao explains. "You shouldn't have a fancy spread every meal, it's a bit too much don't you think?"

Ivan immediately gets defensive. "What are you trying to say Yao?" He smiles.

"Nothing! Nothing. Really, it's nothing." Yao tries to dismiss what he says.

"Yao." Ivan continues.

"I'm not mentioning it Ivan. I'm smarter than that!" Yao warns.

"Mention what?" Ivan tries to play innocent.

"You know what I mean! Now stop being childish." Yao scolds.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Yao, could you please explain?" Ivan continues to push it.

"You..." Yao just angrily points a finger at the smiling Russian across the table.

"Fine. It's none of my business, but I believe you big bones are getting bigger." Yao says without a doubt. "There! I've said it!"

"Now can we stop this? Please? I love you Ivan. I don't want to hurt your feelings." Yao pleads. He just wants to eat in peace.

Ivan will not take Yao's words for an answer. "How much bigger?"

"I'm sure it's not that much, Ivan!" Yao is getting irritated with him.

"Yao, if you have something to say, say it."

Yao is furious. He stands up, slamming his hands on the table. "You, Ivan Braginsky, are getting fat! Are you properly satisfied now that I've hurt your feelings?" Yao continues in rage. "I have been trying to keep my mouth shut, but no! You won't have it."

"I see. Thank you for clearing that up." Ivan says in absolutely calm.

Yao is expecting waterworks or a pipe, or a deathly aura, yelling, something! All he gets is a calm Ivan who is satisfied at being called fat by his lover. What is the problem with this picture? After all those years of tip toeing around the subject and nothing? Yao feels a bit empty without an awful response. He feels like the issue hasn't been solved. Thus, he continues to speak with Ivan.

"So," Yao continues. "I just called you, Ivan-I'm-Just-Big-Boned, fat and you are not going to say or do anything about it?" Yao asks in confusion.

"Nope!" He giggles.

"Aiya!" Yao gives up in anger. "You are so calm about the strangest things at the oddest of times." Yao sighs.

"It's a quirk." The Russian says.

Yao is know Ivan is a bit of a mystery, but this is just ridiculous. You never know how he is going to react until he does so. Except when you say something bad about him, then it's an obvious answer: pipe. But, not today. Yao just shakes his head starting to eat his porridge of rice. It really is a quirk of Ivan's, his mysterious yet childish nature. Ivan use to larger portions, finishes the bowl like it is simply a dent.

 _No, Yao just let him be. Calm your instincts._

Yao continues to eat despite wanting to get more for Ivan. Ivan just sits there quietly before his stomach decides to interject with a deep growl. Yao just keeps eating until he hears it again. He tries to suppress his natural inclination to keep his guest full in favor for Ivan's sake. For about two seconds. Then Yao stands up from the table, walks over to Ivan, and yanks the bowl from him walking to the kitchen to fill it back up again. Just one more serving. Yao places the bowl back in front of Ivan who just continues eating. Despite all his hesitations, he cannot control his urge to keep Ivan well taken care of in every way. Call it love or pity, something keeps him from letting Ivan go hungry. Yet, like before one more becomes several.

"I'm fine really." Ivan says as Yao gets him a fifth serving.

"Nonsense! Breakfast is very important no matter how simple." Yao lectures from the kitchen. "Besides, you don't seem to have a problem with it."

"Yes, but-" Ivan pushes the bowl away.

"How much older am I than you, Ivan Braginsky?" Yao's bringing out the last names.

"More than a couple thousand."

"Now listen to me." Yao pushes the bowl back to Ivan and puts his spoon in his hand.

Ivan just shrugs it off and eat regardless. Yao feels terrible that he couldn't hold back for even a two seconds before springing back to his old self. He cannot help that he is a gourmet. Who also had to take care of how many nations? Several. Yao just cannot get out of hismotherly habits. As he knows, old habits die hard. They have the same back and forth like arguing lovers do, then one of them admits their wrong and swallows their pride. Ivan, in this case literally swallows his pride as he continues eating until he can barely finish. The dishes are small enough to the point where Yao can take care of them himself, without Ivan needing to help, though that doesn't stop him from coming into the kitchen along with Yao. As Yao washes the china bowls Ivan wraps his arms around his thin waist in a warm hug. Yao almost drops the china. Ivan rest his head on Yao shoulder and he tries to continue his work, blushing.

"I'm sorry Yao-Yao." He starts playing with the strands of ink black hair that did not make it into his ponytail.

"I should have just left it, but I'm so unsure about this." Ivan admits

"It's fine Ivan, I shouldn't have said those things or have gotten so frustrated. You, you just don't make it easy for me do you?" Yao apologizes.

"Never have, never will."

"I think you're fine." Yao admits. "Besides, a little weight never hurt anyone."

"Thank you." Ivan says with sincerity. "Can I get a kiss goodbye before you leave for your shopping trip?" He asks.

"Oh, alright." Yao tries not to sound happy about it, but he is.

Yao dries his hands on a towel near the sink and turns around to his lover. Ivan grabs his hand and starts out of the kitchen down the hallway to Their bedroom with Yao in tow, know that with their height differences there is no way they could kiss with Ivan towering over Yao. So, they usually kiss sitting down in a private place. Yao doesn't know why Ivan has to be so tall, it's quite frustrating. Ivan opens the door and drags Yao over to the silky bed while he walks back to close the door. Yao just sits at the side of the bed until he can see the Russian coming back to him. Ivan takes Yao hands and Yao parts his mouth with his tongue, mouths locking into a passionate kiss. Ivan lets go of his hands so they can pull each other closer and deeper into their kiss, running their hands through each others hair, Ivan having to remove the hair tie that keeps his flowing locks back. Ivan takes off he gloves with his teeth while Yao slides down his shirt sleeves revealing bare shoulders. Then, the taste of bitter vodka and sweet nectar are back into a deep kiss between the two parties.

Yao moves his hands that he has places on Ivan's strong shoulders to the fasteners on his coat and undoes them with ease. Ivan pulls Yao's sleeves down further to reveal more skin. Yao's small hands travels back to the sides of his head forcing him in deeper into the kiss. They moves closer to another until their bodies touch with only clothing in between them, stomach to stomach, chest to chest in a close embrace. Yao notices right away, Ivan's body is softer. Just slightly but he can feel the flesh that's accumulated from his arms down to his stomach. After sliding off the heavy coat, Yao can see how tight his undershirt has become. Yao breaks the kiss.

"Ivan." Yao begins. "When were you going to tell me about this?" If looks can kill...

"What? It still fits!" Ivan defends.

"Just barely." Yao comments, having to pull down his undershirt because of the exposed flesh of his stomach. Ivan just laughs nervously.

"It's fine really, I can go get some fabrics." Yao says. "Now, where were we?" He purrs.

Yao starts up the kiss again, and decides to explore the damage as Ivan begins to feel Yao's bare shoulders intently. Yao covertly runs his hand under his shirt and presses his fingers into his stomach to find them sink in. He doesn't feel much muscle, mostly just a small accumulation of flesh where they used to be. Without thought be begins to caress this new flesh. The same is true when he runs his hands down his bare arms gently squeezing just some soft new flesh. Yao goes in deeper and explores further finding more small bits of flesh here and there, caressing them while Ivan in return begins to feel Yao's body by putting his hands under his lovers loose shirt. The come up for air, gasping.

Yao pulls his sleeves back up to their appropriate places and gets up from the side of the bed. He walks in grace towards the door, letting Ivan savor him with his eyes. Once he reaches the door frame, Yao turns his head back.

"I'll be back soon, don't you worry." Yao says with a bit of playfulness, leaving the room.

"Good bye, Yao-Yao." Ivan says.

 _What did he just do?_

Yao tries to shrug is off as a natural reaction to having a larger lover, there is more to caress than before, so what? Ivan certainly did not mind. But, Yao cannot help but feel he is doing something wrong as he walks down the hallway.

* * *

Ivan requested that Yao make dinner because of how good his food is compared to his. Yao takes the compliment and went straight to the kitchen after putting away his shopping spree. He overdoes shopping too. He bought some fabric in case he has to let out more clothing like he suspects he will, and then straight groceries. Just enough for tonight's dinner, Yao likes to keep things fresh that way.

When the stove top heats up, Yao begins working his culinary talent. With just a humble wok and spoon he makes just about everything. All the textures, the freshest ingredients, and the best spices for excellent flavors. No wonder why Ivan is getting a bit bigger, his food is just to wonderful. Yao takes much pride in his cooking so every compliment is in full appreciation. After all, what's better than Chinese cuisine? He hums another tune as he gets everything just right, a splash of this, a touch of that, pinches of these. This is where Yao truly belongs, his kitchen. Once everything is finished, nice and warm to boot on the table,Yao begins setting out his china, taking two plates to the wooden table. Then, chopsticks and a bowl of rice. Yes, everything is perfect yet again.

"Ivan! Dinner is ready!" Yao makes his daily call.

Like clockwork, Ivan comes into the dining room with those noisy boots of his and sits down at his place, nearly jumping in joy. He pulls out the wooden chair near his plate and scoots closer to the filled table. Yao has outdone himself yet again. Ivan swears his lover just gets better and better in his cooking. Usually they took turns making dinner, but as of late it's been all Yao, which he doesn't mind cooking more than usual.

"Thank you for making dinner again, Yao-Yao!" He says in joy.

"You are welcome, Ivan. You should eat before it gets cold." Yao say picking out a little bit of everything to put on his plate.

Ivan starts eating, taking more than just a bit for every dish, wanting to savor every single different flavor. Ivan likes the dumplings the best though, they had cabbage in them. Yao stops eating about half way through, leaving just a morsel left while putting his chopsticks down gracefully. Ivan on the other hand continues, unashamed. He is too busy exploring different flavors. Before he knows it, everything is gone.

"Again?" Ivan says in surprise. He swears there was enough to feed several people on the table.

"Don't worry, I'll get you more, Ivan." Yao says walking back into the kitchen. When he comes out he's carring a variety of dishes yet again. He places each on the table. Before Yao even returns to his seat, Ivan's already back to eating again. This pattern continues until he's half way down with everything. He leave more than a morsel on his plate and puts down his chopsticks like Yao.

"That was great, you really have a talent." Ivan compliments.

"Good, I made desert too." Yao says picking up the still full dishes and placing them aside once he's in the kitchen.

"Thanks, but I-"

"But I went to all this work, you should just have one." Yao pleads with Ivan.

"Alright. Just one." He smiles.

Yao is true to his word and brings out one custard in a small china bowl for Ivan, placing it in front of him alongside a spoon. Ivan eats it in no time flat.

"If you could, just one more?" Ivan asks sheepishly.

"Alright, One more." Yao smiles.

One more becomes more than several until Ivan gives up on the fifth one. Yao sees Ivan's lack of enthusiasm and gives him gentle encouragement, getting closer to the nation.

"At least finish it." Yao says. "For me?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Are you sure?" Yao whispers.

Ivan upon hearing the lovely whisper just finishes off the filth one like it was not even an issue. He pushes away his bowl and Yao, still standing, runs his finger through his hair once he is finished for sure.

"I love you Ivan." Yao says, following the waves of his hair. His hands are so loving.

"Now, you must be exhausted, come to bed with me." Yao motions for Ivan to follow.

Yao begins his graceful walk down the hall and Ivan quickly gets up and catches up to him, going into the bedroom beside him. He strolls over to the red silky bed, sitting down and pats the spot next to him for Ivan to come hither. He obeys without a second though, slamming the door shut and sits next to Yao. He smiles at Ivan's eagerness. Ivan leans in for the usual kiss, but Yao puts a thin finger to his lips.

"Ivan, slow down. Patience is virtuous." Yao purrs.

Yao takes his sweet time, letting Ivan wait in anticipation gliding over the spacious room to a collection of red taper candles. He takes the matchbox next to it and strikes a small match, lighting it up. He lights one candle after another until the whole collection is lit. Yao shakes the match to put out the flame. He strolls over to the light switch by the door and turns it off, leaving the lovers in dim candlelight. In the darkness his honey eyes lit up like the flames of the candles. Yao could see the glow of Ivan's ethereal violet amethyst eyes.

Ivan dimly sees Yao as he sits back down on the bed, leaning closer to Ivan until he's on the red sheets in the mild light. Yao leans over him to kiss the larger nation, tasting the sweet bitterness of his mouth. Amongst the flickering of the candles, clothing comes off and flesh touches flesh is sultry delight as the pair kiss deeper, though Yao is taking all control, exploring Ivan's mouth down to the last detail. Ivan takes out the red hair tie and feels the tresses grace the sides of his face. In half darkness of the room, Yao began to once again caress his lover's flesh, any doubt hidden in the darkness. Yao comes up for air and lets Ivan breath as he explores his body. As Yao moves his hands over Ivan's frame he cannot help but focus on how soft and supple his flesh is becoming. He never wants to removes his hands from Ivan. Yao can feel the warmth brewing in his body, the more he caresses the more incense these feeling become. His heart cannot take it. Yao is madly, deeply in love with Ivan, body and soul. Yao never though he can fall deeper in love, but he has. In the moment, he forgets all nagging thoughts turn into sweet nothings.

Once Ivan catches his breath, the two lock mouths again,Yao gingerly holding his lover head closer to his. Nectar and Bitter vodka mix in the light and darkness. When they come up for air again, Ivan is nearly half asleep. Yao stops leaning over his lover, and lays him down, pulling the sheets over his body, kissing Ivan on his cheek.

Yao glides over to the red candles and in one breath, smothers the flames.

"Goodnight, Ivan," Yao whispers, before walking over to the bed

He sits on the side of the red silk to take off his slippers and shirt before slipping under the covers with his beloved. Ivan is already fast asleep, smiling. Yao cannot help but run his small hand through his hair before going to bed. Yao loves Ivan to the point of no return. Weight does not matter to Yao, he just wants his Ivan.

 _But what if it does?_

* * *

Hello again, dear readers! Odd Fangirl here. Obvious chapter title much? Just a touch of weight gain in this chapter. Leaving you all on a bit of a cliffhanger, I believe.

Anyway, again if you notice OCC or lack of personality please tell me.

If you enjoy this fanfiction please review dear reader! Follows and favorites are much obliged as well, thank you. :)


	3. Inner Conflict

Ivan is just handsome. He is incredibly attractive as well. Sure, Yao's always been attracted to Ivan and finds him attractive before all this but for some reason, he's become more attractive. Yao feels a bit like a strange at this point, staring over at Ivan like he's some attractive, handsome, young thing. Which, Yao will not deny, is the truth. Yao tries to be polite and not stare but his golden eyes continue coming back to Ivan. What is happening? Did he do something? Yao feels warm. Is he blushing? He better not be. They are lovers after all, and lovers to find one another attractive. Today however, he's more attractive than before.

Yao needs to kiss him right now. Right this second. But, Ivan is still eating and here he is, staring lovingly across the table like a teenage girl with her crush. What is going on with him? Yao's heart is going a mile a minute being around Ivan. This is almost as bad as their first date. Yao is wringing his hands under the table. Usually he's so in control of his feelings but now, well, they're running amok. Guilt and worry over Ivan's size and yet attraction love to him, followed by a strong sense of euphoria. All mingling together making Yao feel sick to his stomach. Yao can barely eat a thing. He only does so because missing meals is not good for you. Yet, he feels so happy and warm inside. It's such a strange combination of feelings. Yao just wants to kiss Ivan right now, so badly. Seconds feel like minutes as he's just sitting there waiting for Ivan.

Ivan's weight has not improved, if anything it's gotten worse. Most everything but his coat doesn't fit right. Yao only knows because Ivan came out and told him. Still, he's not that big. No, he can be much bigger. Yao's been quite adamant about having dessert for some other reason that he also cannot explain. That did it. It has to be the sweets. Then again, Yao is still being the same old Yao, putting food on his plate when Ivan says he's had enough and nudging him to eat just a bit more. He's just trying to sedate his stomach, but it doesn't seem to work. Why does he keep doing it? Habit he believes. Yao is used to Ivan being too polite to eat his fill so he always urges him to continue, when by now he should not. Ivan is not trying to be polite anymore, he's gotten use to it. Yao should stop but, old habits die hard, and Yao thinks this will be a very difficult pattern to break. He has been worrying over Ivan the past few days now. He thinks about little else but his lover lately.

Yao knows for a fact it is not his weight. Ivan's appearance has not changed at all otherwise. Yao just cannot explain it. Ivan's attractive, that's the only explanation Yao has come to. Maybe it's because he has started taking off his coat, not used to China's warmer climate revealing his lighter clothing underneath.

Yao observes his lover to find that Ivan is right about what he said, his clothing isn't quite fitting properly. His shirt looks quite constricting throughout, not to mention how much it rides up on the stomach, Ivan contently fidgets with it trying to pull it down. His thinner pants shows some curvature that wasn't there before. Ivan still wears his heavy boots and scarf regardless.

"Well, Ivan, you right about needing different clothing." Yao says.

"I told you." Ivan just smiles a bit nervous.

"I can get some more for you, or I can let out what you have with some fabric."

"I like my clothing so I choose the second option. You would do that for me?" Ivan lights up.

"Oh, it's just sewing. It's not a huge production." Yao takes a lot of time to sew things.

"Really? I would like to go back to wearing my normal clothes." He laughs nervously, tugging his shirt down.

"I thought you were hot."

"No, I—I just got a little bigger than them."

"Even your coat?" Yao tries not to act surprised.

"It's a bit tight in the smaller places. I don't like it." Ivan forces his shirt down with both hands.

"T—That's not an issue, I'll have it done soon enough." Ivan cannot be serious. That coat can fit two people.

"Thank you my little sunflower, you are too good to me." He smiles.

"You're welcome Ivan." Yao says, gathering their breakfast dishes.

"I can take care of the dishes today." Ivan says, taking his dishes. "You have enough work to do."

"Alright." Yao leaves the table to get started on his big project for the day while Ivan gathers up the rest of the empty china.

"You know Ivan, maybe you should go on a diet of sorts." Yao suggests.

"Diets have never worked." Ivan says. "I always stay the same."

"Well, you haven't been the same now lately, have you?" Yao is getting irritated with him.

"You're calling me fatter? Oh please. This is nothing." Ivan dismisses it.

"I'm tired of you being so alright about this! This is not nothing when you outgrow your already large clothing! Especially that monster of a coat! Should that be a clue? Yes!" Yao is yelling now.

"I think, Yao-Yao, that you are being too judgmental." Ivan smiles.

"Ivan." Yao sighs. "I'm worried to death about you! Can you not see that?" Yao continues to yell and scold.

"You just said a minute ago it was fine, are you taking back what you said? I think you are the one with the problem here."

Yao is shocked how quickly he flips out on Ivan. "N—No I am just—making a good suggestion."

"Then why are we fighting?" Ivan asks.

"Because I refuse to let this madness continue! No, not in my house, you can do it on your own time Ivan Braginsky!" Yao puts his foot down.

"I think you're just frustrated with something." Ivan says taking the dishes and walking into the kitchen.

Ivan can see right through him. "Of course I'm frustrated! You—you!" Yao cannot find the words as he's too steaming mad following him into the kitchen.

Then he feels that all to familiar taste of bitterness in his mouth, just for a moment.

"There. Problem solved." Ivan smiles. Yao just blushes like a mad man.

"I—I needed that." the smaller nation admits. He got what he really wants,

"I could tell. Now, I'll take care of the rest, okay?" Ivan starts running the water to fill the basin of the kitchen sink.

"Right." Yao is to full of embarrassment to say anything else and walks out.

Yao prays Ivan doesn't break anything. Though he doubts it. He goes down the hallway into his bedroom. It's the master bedroom of the house naturally so it's quite spacious. The red silk covered bed is big enough for two. The way Ivan is going though, sometimes he wonders. Among those drawers of a dresser should be some extra fabric and his sewing kit. Which, he will also admit to not having. Yao is already called a woman too much.

Yao takes out the fabrics and places them on his bed, trying to find a good match for his clothing. Jade will work for his pants, his underclothing can be any color but his coat has to be tan. Luckily, he has just about the right colors for the job. They're off by a bit, but mostly their the same. He fishes through the top drawer to find his sewing kit. Yao gathers it all up and walks down the hallway to work on his living room table. First, he needs the originals though. Clothing is strewn about every which way, probably a because of a desperate Ivan trying to find something to wear. Yao ignores the twinges of guilt and worry and just picks up the clothing one by one into his arms. Ivan's clothing is heavy, but clearly not well made, he can tell these things. Maybe it is a good thing he's doing this? Before he leaves he makes sure Ivan has at least two of everything and closes the door by pulling it with his foot. He heaves the heavy clothing in his arms back into the living room to where he drops it all over the floor.

"How do you walk in these weights?" Yao asks.

"When you are freezing to death in mother Russia you'll appreciate them more." He smiles sitting at the table in the living room. He's already finished?

"Are you just going to watch me the whole time?" Yao asks.

"No, I have my own project." Ivan holds up two knitting needles in one hand.

"You knit?" Yao is surprise that such a terrifying country has such a harmless hobby.

"Yes, I knit warm things." He ties a loop and begins intertwining a ball or red yarn into a garment. "I like making scarfs the best."

"In China, sewing is a sign of patience so I took up the hobby." Yao says beginning to tear the seams of the garments.

It is nice, the two of them working on their projects quietly in the living room. It is a warm peaceful silence that Yao enjoys between them. As Yao continues to make more garment larger but inserting more fabric with tight, small stitches, Ivan made his red scarf humming a merry little tune. He's so cute like this, at least Yao thinks so. Who is Yao kidding, Ivan's adorable when he's like this. Doing something so mundane as knitting yet taking so much joy in it. Yet, Yao had to focus on the task as hand. He can relish his adorable boyfriend most any time. They are lovers after all.

* * *

"Finished." Yao says, in exhaustion. What a test of patience it is to sew. Eventually, he manages to let out every garment he brought out in such a way that it wouldn't fall apart, reinforcing the seams.

"I am too." Ivan holds up a finished scarf that is so long it piles on the floor.

"I would put your clothing back for you, but they are quite heavy."

"It isn't an issue. I thought since you were making something for me I could make something for you. Red is lucky right?" Ivan says handing the scarf over to Yao.

"Yes, it's a lucky color. Thank you, you really have a talent Ivan." Yao says trying to put on the scarf.

"No, this is how you do it." Ivan takes the scarf and wraps it around thrice, makes a tie of sorts and flips both ends to the back. "There you go, do you like it Yao-Yao?"

"I love it. It's so soft." Yao says, running his fingers across the scarf.

"Good, good! I thought I should repay you for saving my clothes." Ivan is beaming.

Gosh, he is adorable. So adorable. Yao buries his blushing face into the red scarf. It has the faint sent of Ivan and vodka. Which, only Yao can tell the difference between them.

"You did not need to, I would have done it regardless."

"I know, but I did anyway." Ivan says smiling.

"Ivan." Yao got serious. "Are you positive you don't want to even try a diet?"

He's still smiling but not out of happiness. "Yes."

"But—there is so much more we know now surely you could find something that would work?" Yao pleads.

"No, nothing works." Ivan can be such a child.

"Look here." Yao begins. "You Ivan are fat. Fat. Not big boned. You've always been fat, but I've tolerated it, but this is too much." Yao's words are bitter.

 _I don't mean it Ivan._

Ivan is surprised. "But—But?"

"But nothing! You are going on a diet at lunch and you are going to like it!" He yells.

Yao gets quite intimidating when he is upset. "But there is-" Ivan begins.

"No such thing as compromise in Russia, well you are in China now and we believe in compromises!" Yao nips his rebuttal in the bud.

"Alright." Ivan sighs. What is happening to Yao-Yao?

* * *

Lunch is just meager and uninspired in comparison to the lavish breakfast he has had this morning. Little variety, no meat, and no fun. Ivan has no idea what is going on. Yao keeps changing his mind faster than he can turn on and off a light switch. One minute Yao's calling him handsome, the next Ivan's being give criticism for eating so much at breakfast this morning. Has his Yao-Yao lost it? There seems to be a deep frustration and inner conflict not even his warm kisses cannot solve.

Ivan puts down his chopsticks before he is even close to finishing. "Yao-Yao what is wrong."

"I'm fine, just fine." Yao says between bites of food.

Yao has sharp eyes of a tiger ready to pounce every time Ivan eats anything. He's upset alright. Yao is more angry that he's ever seen him. Sometimes he even laughs bitterly at Ivan.

"Because if this is about me—I want you to say something." Ivan is trying to be nice.

Yao snaps at him "Oh of course it's about you! You're so big I'm surprised you don't take up the whole bed at night! I cannot love someone like this."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Ivan asks.

The moment he hears the word "mean", Yao goes back on his words. 'I didn't mean that Ivan. I love you, I love you so much. I just don't know what to do."

"See? There you go again! You do this weird switch thing. It's confusing me and I want it to stop so I can love you."

"I am not switching! I've made up my mind. Now finish your food, you probably need it." Yao's words are sharp.

"Stop that!" Ivan is pleading with him. "Just please stop, you make me worried."

"Oh you think you are worried? Think about someone else for two seconds!" Yao scolds. " I have to deal with you." Ivan doesn't like his tone of voice.

 _I really don't mean it Ivan._

"You are scaring me Yao-Yao." Ivan admits.

"I—I'm sorry, Ivan, really I don't know what's gotten into me. Keep eating, you must be starving." Yao says pushing more food towards him.

Yao's eyes soften to the motherly honey eyes Ivan fell in love with, filled with love and desire. All his anger has fizzled away, he's back to the regular Yao. For how long?

"Oh I should have made something more substantial." Yao scolds himself.

"It's fine really." Ivan doesn't want him to snap again. "I do need to lose some weight."

"Nonsense! Ivan you're just fine." Yao says. "In fact you're quite attractive you know that, Ivan?" He purrs.

 _Stop enabling him!_

Ivan almost chokes on his food. Yao is absolute nutcase. Bad things happen when you live for four thousand years he assumes.

"What? But you were-" If Ivan is confused before, he is more so now.

"Forget that. Keep eating." Yao smiles, dismissing what he said just a minute ago.

Ivan just follows the nice Yao he knows about and eats his lunch quietly while Yao fondly watches. When their eyes meet, he looks down at the floor with a blush. Is he love sick? Did Ivan say something? What is he doing?

Ivan will just have to contemplate what is going one in the awkward silence.

* * *

Yao is hurting the one he loves by enabling him to continue his self-destructive behavior and at the same time he is hurting him by being distant and angry with him. Either way Ivan loses, either he gets yelling or he gets fatter despite himself to the point of unhealthiness. Yao would rather die than see anything happen to Ivan now, and here Yao is snapping at him. Who is he? Being that mean, it is so unlike him. There is just something in Yao, various inner thoughts that make him so upset.

 _You're hurting him so much._

 _You're such an enabler Yao._

 _Put him on a diet before it's too late._

 _Stop it, Yao. You always do this._

It is no wonder why nations leave him. That is the thing that hurts him the most, he loves people too much. In the darkness of their bedroom, only illuminated by the faint light from the hallway, Yao just lays in their bed in defeat. He is going to lose another nation because of his old ways. For once, Yao wishes he can have some opium to take away the pain. Just for a moment. There are other thoughts, equally bad in nature in a different way.

 _He looks so attractive._

 _His weight is not a problem._

 _Please keep eating._

 _I love you._

Yao screams into a pillow because of the conflicting thoughts. Can't Ivan be happy for one minute of his life instead of suffering behind a smile? Just once? Why does he have to ruin everything they build together? Yao doesn't know what to do. If Yao deprives Ivan of food, he feels he's getting deprived of love. On the other hand, if Yao stuffs Ivan up, he's happy. All that food obviously goes straight to fat, there is no way he is going back to the way use to be. He cannot work all that off. It's all Yao's fault. Yao wishes he can know one way or another what is best for Ivan. Who is he trying to kid? This has nothing to do with him. It's always been about what Yao is thinking about, what he wants. What does Ivan want? What is Ivan thinking about him right now? Most likely that Yao is demented.

Ivan knocks even though the door is open a bit. He peaks his head in.

"Did you stay up all night again?" Ivan asks. Yao removes the pillow from his face to look at him.

"No, I just, I just don't know what to do." Yao sighs, putting his hands over his eyes.

"Do about what? Me?"

"Yes." Yao says. "But it's not about you at the same time."

"So it is about you." Ivan says. "I thought so."

Yao sighs. "Aiya, Ivan I cant decide. I don't know if I should put by foot down or let it be."

"My weight, you mean?"

"Ivan, I don't want to hurt you." Yao starts tearing up. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Please don't cry! I—I promise I'll lose the weight somehow-" Ivan tries to console him.

"It's not a problem though Ivan! I'm the problem. I can't make up my mind." Yao feels the sting of hot tears.

"Yao-Yao..." Ivan opens the door wider.

"Ivan? What do you want?" Yao manages to ask.

"I just want to be in love but you're making it difficult." Ivan admits.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're very hurt and I don't know why."

"Okay." Yao stops crying and catches his breath. "I—I know what to do now. Thank you Ivan."

* * *

It's a modest dinner, but it is larger than lunch by quite a bit. Yao kicks himself for making so much when he's already made up his mind: Just keep Ivan as is. Don't push more, don't push less. It's perfect. He decide to bring a few of the dishes out just to prevent Ivan from eating too much. Only enough for variety. This would be easy, he could tell Ivan to eat his full until everything is gone and then cut him off. Maybe Yao will be less upset about things over dinner.

"Ivan! Dinner's ready!" Yao makes the daily call.

The boots sound heavier, most likely because they are carrying more weight than before. Ivan is a bit hesitant, but sits down at his place regardless. He's been worrying about Yao, and Yao has been worrying about him. Yao decides to start by picking out a couple of things and placing the various dishes on his plate. Ivan mimics him, trying all the same things. Ivan looks so happy when he's eating, like he's been deprived for days. The growl his stomach makes just proves the point. Ivan is waiting for Yao to say something. Something bad. Then, something good. All Yao does is smile.

"Are you feeling alright? Did you make a decision?" Ivan is waiting in suspense.

"I should just let you be you, Ivan. I shouldn't push you to do anything you don't want." Yao says.

"Really?" Ivan is smiling.

"Really, now eat you're food will be cold otherwise."

Ivan continues to devour dish after dish, and Yao wants to put more on the table, but his thoughts stop him. He just sits there in a pleasant silence while Ivan finishes every morsel. He puts down his chopsticks and is content. Until his stomach growls again.

"May I have any more?" Ivan just says a bit sheepishly still.

"Oh, of course you can Ivan." Yao gets up from his seat and the table to get all the remaining dishes from the kitchen. Once on the the table Yao sits back down trying to remain his composure.

It is simply a couple more dishes, it will not hurt anyone. Besides, Ivan is not overeating anything. He's just eating. Ivan picks his chopsticks back up and begins taking a big amount of everything. Eating most everything Yao has put on the table. Then, he stops and puts the sticks down again.

Ivan's stomach pleads for him to continue. Ivan just sits there smiling, food still on his plate.

 _Don't push him._

"Ivan, you should really keep eating." Yao says. "If you stomach is still protesting then you're not full."

"Maybe it just takes a moment." Ivan replies.

"It does, but not this long. Please continue, I'm not going to get mad at you, I promise." Yao pleads to him.

"You say that now-" Ivan begins.

"I'm sorry I ever mentioned anything. Ever. Now please continue, for me?" Yao sugarcoats it, heavily.

Ivan sighs and pick up his utensils to see the still concerned look in Yao's eyes. He isn't going to snap at him like a tiger. Yao just wants him to eat enough.

Ivan finishes his plate with ease, showing how much he needs to continue. Those feelings are bubbling up again. This time it is and interesting combination of affection and attraction. No worry or fear. Only good things. It feels wonderful to Yao as he sits there to admire his beloved. It doesn't matter than he continues eating after his stomach stops growling. He isn't going to pull it away from him. It did not matter that he finishes every large morsel like it is just a small fraction. He won't push either, that far at least. He'll let him have his fill. Yao is not surprised that everything is gone faster then it came to the table.

"Do you want dessert?" Yao asks nicely.

Ivan just nods, still chewing.

It is not Yao's business. It's about what Ivan wants.

Yao brings out a variety of sweet jellies and puddings for Ivan, Yao knows he cannot just have one of anything anymore. He is being considerate, not pushy. He places the china filled with sweets down in front of Ivan and as quickly as he does so he begins eating them, savoring every little bite with a grin and closed eyes. Yao doesn't hear his stomach, but maybe it takes a moment. Yao is not forcing anything, He's just putting a plate in front of him. Yao is just letting nature take it's course. Yao admits, he doesn't know why Ivan insists on eating past being full. Must be all those famines. Ivan's just so use to having less, he enjoys having more than enough. Like a child in a candy store.

His lighter pants dig deeply into his flesh, forcing the rest of the white pillowy flesh outward. Yao does not say a word about it. Rather he is too busy controlling his heart beat. How bigger is he getting? Why is this warming him up? He observes to find that his undershirt cannot even touch his waist band even slightly. Yao remembers it sat on his fame too well. Now it's not even close to covering the bottom portion of his stomach. His smooth white flesh is just exposed to the world despite pulling his shirt down several times throughout the day. His arms are thicker in nature, but not from muscle, rather from fat. He looks so supple. It's too hot in here for Yao to breathe. His skin is warm to the touch. Yao is burning to death as he just keeps breathing. His skin is tingling and his body is trying to tell him something to do something he will not do. He wrings his hands together to find them sweating. He must. He has to.

"Do you want anything else, Ivan?" Yao tries not to purr.

Ivan catches the slight purr. "You want to kiss me?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Yao asks.

Ivan bit his lip. "I'd prefer more."

"Done." Yao just sit up immediately and starts gliding out of the dining room, going down the hall to their bedroom. He knows exactly what Ivan is talking about.

Yao waits for the less swift Russian to catch up with him, and Ivan does in a quick pace. Yao kicks the bedroom door open and walks inside taking off his flowing shirt as soon as the couple enter the room.

"Turn on the lights." Yao commands. Ivan does so and clicks on the lights. They dim down a bit.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Yao asks one last time.

"More than anything." Ivan is in amazement this is happening. "But is it what you want Yao-Yao?"

Yao's half closed bedroom eyes of amber gold look to Ivan. "Yes." He says, voice oozing seduction.

"Now close the door, Ivan. Just call me Yao."

"Okay, Yao." He shuts the door with a slam. His violet eyes are trying to remain open he is up to his fill with desire.

Ivan walks over to the end of the bed, and Yao pushes him on to the bed with a gentle yet firm force. The bed recoils from the weight, but that does not stop Yao from pouncing on top of Ivan like a tiger to his prey. Their bedroom eyes meet each other as they begin to lock mouths, Yao opening Ivan's mouth skillfully and without resistance from him. Yao pulls Ivan's short locks closer to his longer ones and Ivan mimics the motion, taking out his ponytail to force his tresses to pull Yao's head closer to him. Neither one can let go. The pleasure is too great. Their tongues meet and wrap around another over and over. Yao has to gasp to get any air after kissing Ivan so deeply for so long. Then, they embrace again in this passionate fight for dominance of their mouths in a battle of who earns the most love. It always ends in a tie, but it does not stop one lover from trying to outdo the other.

Yao takes his undershirt in his hand and asks in a sultry way, "Can I rip this?" Ivan just nods, breathless.

Yao just rips the flimsy undershirt apart down the center, the noise echoing through the room. He then removes the rest of the shirt with Ivan's help. There it is. That smooth white flesh. There were faint stretch marks here and there but the surface is a smooth as a stone, but as soft as a plush pillow.

"Let me satisfy you." Yao purrs.

"Please do, Yao." Ivan breathes.

Yao and Ivan's stomachs touch as did their chests ins sweet bliss. Yao can feel the soft flesh squish at the touch of his taught stomach pressing up against it. Yao begins to feel the stomach in its entirety, starting with the softness of the upper torso. Yao feels the faint and yet sure beginnings of breasts forming and begins to gently fondle them, the larger nation biting his bottom lip trying not to let out a moan of pleasure. His fingers trail down, his torso got larger and softer the further down. He can feel the beginnings of his stomach folds and the folds in the back of his torso with his hands. Ivan lets out gasp. Yao presses his hands slightly into his body slowly and feels the flesh under his fingers and the flesh that spills out between them. Yao runs his hands over every contour and curve on his thick body before reaching his stomach, hearing tiny moans and gasps with the occasional mumbling of "Yes".

Even when laying down, Ivan's stomach protruded out, showing his gluttony for everyone to see. He can pinch more than an inch of excess flesh around his bottom torso that almost touches his round thighs. After caressing the large orb of a stomach, Yao moves his hands to his sweet backside and felt it rounding out with more flesh. Ivan produces a deep moan while he squeezes it tightly. Then his hands run down the rounding out thighs that will touch with just a little more flesh. He runs the back of his hand on the inside of his pants eliciting a large gasp as he moves his dainty hand across the thin fabric on flesh. He takes his hands moving to his arms, feeling the softness of his upper arms, enough to grab with his hands. Ivan makes a smaller moan.

Yao takes Ivan's hands and puts them on the small of his back. It is Ivan's turn to explore. He just feels the taught skin and the occasional bone in his shoulders. Ivan does not know how to seduce, so Yao guides him to his backside, Ivan grabbing it with a moan from Yao. He is already hot and bothered from just caressing Ivan's sweet white flesh so he doesn't need any provoking to begin their sinful adventure. His skin is already sweating as is Ivan's, their hearts beat so fast they almost explode. They don't need anymore lead in, they have been suppressing these sultry feelings far too long.

Honey amber eyes stare deeply into ethereal amethysts before they dive in deeper into the sin of lusting after one another.

* * *

Hello dear readers! Odd fangirl here again. Sorry, not doing sex scenes in this fiction or any fiction really. It's not my forte or my taste. Longest chapter so far, mostly because of all the dialog.

Again, if anyone is lacking personality or OCC please let me know.

If you like this fanfiction dear reader, please review! Follows and Favorites are obliged. :)


End file.
